


Tyler's Trip Back Home

by snowflake123



Series: Tyler Parker London's Youngest Investigator [4]
Category: Non-Fandom related, Supernatural
Genre: Dean has to deal with a teenager, Family Reunion, Gen, Hunting experience, Investigations, Main Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Summer Vacation, Trip to America, Underestimation, new traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tyler moved half way across the world, and leaving most of her family behind, she and the rest of her family decided that it would be a good idea for her to come back home over the summer. During this trip, she thinks that she'll be spending time with family, until she sees something in a newspaper article. The rest of her family understands what she does and accept that she's going to do her job. She also makes a few new "friends" while she's working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is back! I thought maybe since she met Sherlock, John and the Doctor she could meet the Winchesters too.

Introductions, I don't think they're needed right now. You know who I am, what I do for a living, and where I'm from. But just for general background, my names Tyler Parker. I'm sixteen years old, I used to live in America until I was ten then after my schooling my family moved us half way across the world. It's summer time for everybody now and I'm taking a trip back home. My roots are back in South Dakota, and that's where my family is taking our trip, well that's where I'm going anyways. Mom and dad are staying back in London to take care of our flat. I'm going back home alone, but I'll be staying with my cousins so it's not all bad. I know that seeing them again will be great, and vice versa. I don't know what else to say now except enjoy my adventures while I'm back home. Also, I bet you're wondering what happened between Sherlock and the Doctor, well that's a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 1

For most, summer time means being able to hang out with friends and family. Well, that’s true for me except my parents and friends are staying back in London. They said it was to keep things going while I was away, so I got to return to South Dakota by myself.

The airplane ride would take a few hours, so in order to occupy my time I brought a few things with me. I’m not going to list them off for you because you know who really cares? All I’m going to say is I had about two weeks worth of things packed into a backpack. So skipping to after the flight, one of my cousins, who was able to drive, met me at the airport. As I exited the gate and entered the main area, she spotted me and headed in my direction.

She was about three years older than me, and slightly taller. She has ginger hair and either hazel or brown eyes. She’s a kind person and looked excited when she and I reached other.

“Tyler.” She greeted as we hugged each other. “It’s been a long time since we saw each other.”

“Good to see you too Lauren.” I said back.

She pulled back, but still had a gentle hold on my upper arms. She looked me up and down really quick then said. “Look at you, you’ve grown so much in the past couple of years.”

I smiled a little. “Yeah. How’s everybody else doing?”

“Good, they’re excited to see you again.”

“Well then, let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”

She smiled and gave a quick nod, then, taking my hand, turned and began to walk off towards the parking lot. Now I bet you’re wondering, why did she take my hand? Well, have you been at an airport before? It can get crowded sometimes, and on this particular day it was busier than feeding time at a zoo. Though that’s probably an exaggeration.

During the drive back into town, Lauren and I talked for quite awhile. I told her all about London and who I met. I left out a certain friend and what he could do, I kind of thought she wouldn’t believe me. I also told her about the old friends that showed up and new ones that I made. In exchange she told me about what happened back here or anywhere else. Strange things started picking up when I left. But at the time it wasn’t enough to make me wonder. Despite my skepticism, I listened to what she had to say.

******

With in perhaps about two hours time, we finally reached, temporarily for me, home. When we got inside, it was completely dark so I thought nobody was home yet. I was wrong, the lights suddenly flipped on and everybody showed themselves. Oh by the way, did I mention that I was turning sixteen exactly that day? No? Oh, well sometimes when I return to America for awhile it falls on my birthday sometimes. So anyways, just like them I was excited for the little reunion.

The other people in my family was my aunt Sarah. She has brown hair and eyes, she's a kind and caring woman and she knows just what to say. Then there was uncle Tom, fun name I know, he had a bald, or maybe shaved I can never tell, head and had blue eyes. He didn’t talk much nor was he a fan of hugs, he did however like to go fishing. He was about a foot taller than Sarah. Then there’s my cousin Emily who, in a way, looks like Lauren. But here’s the catch, she’s the same age as me. She’s also really fun to be around. There was also my cousin Chris who was probably in his twenties. He had brown hair and eyes just like my aunt and I. He’s a pretty funny guy when you get to know him, he’s also smart too. And last but not least, there’s my cousin Sophia. I think she’s close to being around the same age as Lauren. Hair color is the same as most of our family, but when it comes to her eyes, it’s a mixture of green and brown. Just like the rest of us, she’s pretty great to be around.

Once I had entered the main room, Emily thought it would be a good idea to attack hug me.

“Tyler!” She rammed into me as she said this. “Good to see you again. Happy birthday by the way.”

I stumbled back a little but returned her hug. “You too, and thanks. Please let go now.”

Everybody laughed as I said that, I was being quite serious though. I like hugs, but I also value personal space as well. Reluctantly though, she released me and stepped back.

“I’ll take your bag to the guest room if you’d like, it looks kind of heavy.”

“I won’t lie to you, it is heavy. But you can take it to the guest room if you’d like.”

“Well you are our guest for two weeks.”

“Got me there Emily.”

She smiled at me as I slid my backpack off. It made a loud thunk when it hit the floor. I don’t think the weight though bothered her, for she lifted it with ease, then turned and walked towards the hallway and to the guest room. I rolled my eyes and shook my head a bit as a smile formed as well. Incase you were wondering about the house, it’s a small, two story home. The second floor is downstairs in the basement. The guest room was on the main floor and down the hall second door on the left. I could tell you what the room looks like, but I won’t. I’ll let you have fun with that.

Anyway, later that day we all hung out and spent time with each other. We caught up, told stories, and played a few family games. Nothing special really. And here in South Dakota, I’m not Tyler the great private investigator who’s only sixteen years old. I’m just Tyler who grew up here then up and left for London. It was nice just talking with them though, I mean yeah there were a few questions about my line of work, but other than that no one really cared and it was great.

Later into that night, my cousins and I stayed up pretty late continuing to talk and joke around. Some of the things we talked about went into embarrassing stories about each other, they were funny too and it got me thinking. How did I end up in a family like this one? That’s one mystery I’ll never be able to solve.

I was kind of still thinking about certain questions that were floating around in my head when out of nowhere I hear Chris ask me.

“So Tyler, what else happened when you were in London?”

My head shot up in a flash, I unintentionally started rubbing my left arm. The exact place where I was shot, and answered.

“I got hurt during a case.”

“Really?” Sophia asked. “What happened?”

My hand stopped somewhere on my upper arm. “I uh, I was shot.”

The room was really quiet when I said that, my gaze lowered to the floor. The room was quiet for a few more minutes until Emily broke the silence.

“Did it hurt? Or was it kind of fast?”

I smiled and let out a small laugh. “It hurt like hell, I was hospitalized for at least two days. Then after that I went home and was fine a few weeks later.”

I had hoped that would be enough for them to go on, but Emily kept going with questions.

“What happened to cause you to get shot at?”

“There was this kid who was seeking revenge. He used mom and dad against me, he said he would shoot me dead. I said I didn’t believe his gun was actually loaded, five seconds later I’m gripping my left arm with a white pain searing through it. Luckily I had a bit of help, one thing led to another and the gun was in my hand and…” I stopped, figuring they could draw their own conclusion on what happened.

We left it at that, no one asked more questions about it, but they said that it made things a little bit more clear as to why I was acting so sensitive when someone placed their hand on my arm. Soon though the subject dropped and I was never happier. I know that sounds mean but, do you like to drag on topics you’d rather not talk about? Yeah, I didn’t think so.

It was close to two in the morning when we finally called it and went to bed. We had made plans to go out for breakfast, or possibly lunch the next day. And of course being a kid (more or less) I was pretty excited about that too. However, for the first time in a long time I wasn’t able to get to sleep. I didn’t think it was the excitement or jet lag, I wasn’t sure what it was. Granted I was used to staying up later than this, I don’t know maybe it was the fact that mom and dad weren’t here this time. I was used to having to stay places without them, but that was when they were just a phone call away. I guess you could say I was beginning to get home sick. It was kind of odd because that never happened.

******

The next morning we had breakfast there, I helped out to take care of a few things around the house. Everybody was grateful for that and I told them it was nothing. It was around noon when we went out for lunch, it was a little diner that for the life of me I can’t remember the name to. We tried to get a booth so everyone could be together, but two of us ended up sitting at the bar. Me and Emily, but we didn’t mind though it gave us a chance to talk more about more private things that weren’t for prying ears.

We were there for less than twenty minutes (there wasn’t a lot of help at the diner, it was one waitress and cook) when two men came walking in. When I looked over I could see them both. One was rather tall, his hair color was brown and it looked like he hadn’t cut for at least a year or so. His eye color was brown and something about him said he had a good personality. The man next to him was perhaps a foot shorter, he looked tough though and his hair was spiked up a bit. But the one thing that threw me off was his eyes, it was the greenest green I ever saw. It made me bite my lower lip, slowly turn away and look down at the counter.

Emily was looking at them too, she leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

“Get a load of the shorter one.”

“I know.” I whispered back. “I won’t lie, he’s kind of cute. But he’s probably twenty some years older than us.”

“Why are the cute ones always the older ones?”

That question made me smile and I bit my lower lip again to try and keep from laughing. And just our luck, they sat two seats down from us. I was sitting on Emily’s left, so I had the advantage of being able to hear just a little bit of what they were saying. What they were talking about sounded a little unusual, something about a werewolf or something along those lines. I don’t know it was something mythical, I wanted to say something along the lines of werewolves aren’t real, but then they would think that I was eavesdropping on them. So I kept my mouth shut and didn’t say a word, I absently listened though and got a few names. Sam and Dean, I wasn’t sure who was who, but at the time I didn’t really care.

******

Sometime later that afternoon, we had left the diner and us girls decided to look around town. I sort of felt bad the two guys that were dragged along but you know, what can you do?

We were just walking around when a paper caught my eye. It was in your average paper box, thing. The photo on the front caught my attention, I grabbed one and began to read the article. Apparently three people were found dead, the strangest thing was their hearts were missing. This peaked my curiosity and I just had to know what was going on. I had the paper with me when I caught up to my aunt asking her.

“Sarah, will you take me to the police department? I want to check to this out. It’s my job you see.” I held out the paper for her to look at, she took it from me and read the article. Then without hesitating she said.

“Sure, you want to go now?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

She just gave me a smile, and just like that we were on our way to the police department. I told them they could leave without me and that I’d call them when I was done here. They gave their understanding, and we went our separate ways. When I walked into the police department, you’ll never guess who I saw again. It was the same two men from the diner, except this time they looked more professional, and I mean they were dressed in suits. Like they were apart of some cooperation or something, well I couldn’t have been more right. As I walked up I heard one of them say they worked for the FBI. I scoffed thinking these guys were liars, I approached the desk standing right next to them and pulled out my credentials. I didn’t wait for them to leave as I handed them to the woman behind the desk and said.

“Good afternoon ma’am. I’m Tyler Parker teenage private investigator, may I spare a word with you?”

One of the men tapped me on the shoulder saying. “Excuse me miss Parker, but we were speaking with this woman first.”

I looked up at the man who tapped me, the one who was speaking to me was the one who had the really green eyes. I don’t know why but him looking at me made my knees a little shaky. I pulled myself together and said.

“Good for you, guess how much I care. I care about what’s going on in my hometown and I’d like to get to the bottom of it.”

“So would we.” The taller one said. “But I don’t think you should get involved.”

If I had sunglasses on when he said that, I would be looking at him over the rim. Instead, I gave him an incredulous look and laughed a little.

“Excuse me, but when are you my legal guardian? I’ve done things like this since I was ten. I know what I’m doing.” I turned back to the woman behind the desk, I could tell she ran my credentials as she handed them back. “May I know what’s going on? Please?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll give you the file you three are looking for.” She handed back my credentials as she said this. When her back was turned, I looked at the men and gave them a smug smile. She wasn’t gone for too long and soon came back with the case file. As soon as it was placed on the desk, I quickly reached for it, getting it a few seconds sooner than them. Once again I gave a smug smile and started looking into it.

As I flipped through it, a frown began forming. Even though the three victims were killed the same way, it didn’t make any sense to me. They weren’t connected in anyway whatsoever. It just didn’t add up, and this frustrated me a little. I looked up at the woman, handing the file over to the men I asked.

“Where are the corpses?”

“In the morgue at the hospital. But I don’t think they’d let you in.”

“Damn.” I muttered. “Wish Molly was here, she’d let me in for sure.” I suddenly had an idea, I looked over to the men once more. “You two.” I pointed at them to get their attention. “Take me with you, tell the coroner I’m with you. They’ll have to believe you.”

They traded looks, the green-eyed man didn’t seem okay with it but the taller one seemed to be quite the opposite. If I wanted to get to the bottom of this, I needed to go with them.


	3. Chapter 2

We had spent the last two hours or so at that station getting a little more information on the case. When we left though, it felt like a huge relief. Things were actually moving along and were going to get done. I had placed my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt, then remembered I had a promise to keep. Pulling out my phone I shot a quick text to Sarah and said that things were going to run late. It wasn’t too long when I got a text back from her, mostly asking me to stay safe and all that.

I hadn’t realized that the guys had stopped until I ran into one of them. I backed up a bit as I slipped my phone back into my pocket, and looked up at them.

“What gives?” I asked. “Why did you stop?”

They turned to face me, the really tall man said. “We’re going to question the victims’ families. We’re taking you home first though.”

“Okay one, no I’m coming with you guys. And two, I don’t even know your names.”

“Dean Winchester, this here is my brother Sam. You are?”

I gave a small huff and rolled my eyes. “Like I said in the station, the names Tyler Parker. I am a teenage private investigator, I highly doubt that you guys work for the FBI. You may have the get up but I need proof.”

They reached into their pockets and pulled out their badges to show to me. I took them from them to have a closer look, I could tell that they were fakes. I’m not going to go into detail on how I knew that, but I looked back up and handed them back saying.

“Fakes, your I.D.s are fakes. You were lying about who you worked for, here’s what a real I.D. looks like.” I pulled out my badge and showed it to them, Dean just rolled eyes at me while Sam looked genuinely impressed. I slipped it back into my pocket and just stood there.

After a few minutes they looked at each other then back at me. Dean gestured for me to follow them, of course I did and soon we came up to an old style car. I walked a little faster to get a look at it, when I got closer I started to look around it a bit. I had a bit of a fascination with old cars, I looked up at them and I swear I had the dumbest grin on my face.

“Is this a nineteen sixty seven Chevy Impala?”

Dean looked at me with a surprised expression but answered. “Uh yeah, how did you know?”

I looked back down and told him. “An old family member used to own one. I never got to see it in person, just in pictures.” I looked back up once more with a smile on my face, and started to make my way back around the car.

Dean opened the passenger side door, behind him, for me. I gave a slight nod and got in, after that he and Sam got in and we took off. I guess they dropped taking me home since they didn’t ask for my address, instead we visited the victims’ families. Two out of the three had kids, I told Sam and Dean that with my work I always spoke to kids first. They didn’t question it, I think each visit was just a few minutes long. They kept up their charade on being FBI agents, and I just kept my mouth shut.

After some time, we left the last family and I was still confused. I couldn’t make the puzzle pieces fit, and little by little I was getting irritated. The last thing to do was have a look at the vics themselves. I had no idea if the guys would let me come with though, my question didn’t have to sit long in my head cause Dean turned around in his seat and asked.

“So Ty, you still want to see a dead body?”

“Tyler.” I corrected. “And yes, I’ve seen worse in my line of work. I need to see the end results for myself to get any information I can.”

Dean smirked at me. “You’ve got guts kid.” Then he turned around, started the car, and we were off.

******

The sight I saw was horrible, the chest cavity looked like it was ripped open. And just like the article said, their hearts were missing. When I saw the victims for myself, I turned away and gagged a little.

 _Damn_. I thought.  _I thought I had that under control._

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I looked over to see who it was. It was Sam, he had a look only a concerned parent could have. I waved off his concern and told him that I was fine. I turned back around to have a look at them again, running a hand through my hair, and began to think.

_Okay, get the obvious out of the way. Male, short brown hair, age can only be guessed as maybe in his late thirties. Wait, this was a husband and father of two. Poor guy, didn’t even know what hit him. What kind of psychopath would do this?_

I got what I could from the man, I turned to look at the guys and give them what I had, but I quickly closed my mouth and shoved my hands in my pockets. They looked at me for a little bit, I noticed that same look Sam gave me moments before. When they caught me looking at them, they quickly adverted their gaze and looked back at the man. After some time, we left and it was close to about seven that evening.  As we got into the Impala Sam looked at me and asked me.

“So Tyler, where can we drop you off at?”

“I’m staying with relatives for awhile, you can take me there.” I gave them the address, and that’s where we went.

I took a moment before getting out, I kind of stared out the window at the house. Without moving my gaze from the house I asked.

“You guys need help with this case? I know my way around murder and things like that. I think an outside look would be of some use.” I looked back at them only to see I was being looked down at through the rear view mirror by Dean.

“Sorry Tyler, but you should leave it to us. You don’t know what you’d be dealing with.”

“Oh I don’t? Clearly this is the work of a psychopath who has an organ fetish. I know how to deal with these kinds of people, you don’t.”

I heard someone sigh in a rather frustrated way, then Dean got out of the car and before I know it I’m pulled out and dragged to the front door by my upper arm. I tried to pull myself free, but he had a rather tight grip.

“Let go.” I demanded. “You need me it’s obvious. The answer is staring you in the face and you don’t see it.”

“Sam and I have a good idea on what it could be, you don’t.”

I growled at him, trying to sound as threatening as possible. He just ignored me and continued pulling me to the front door. Eventually reaching it, he kept his grip on me and used his other hand to knock on the door. It took less than a minute for someone to answer the door, the person behind door number one was Lauren. She looked surprised when she saw me in Dean’s grip and the rather sour look I had.

“This yours?” Dean asked her, pushing me forward a little.

“Yes, she’s my cousin.” Lauren answered back.

I saw a smile form on Dean’s face when he said. “Keep an eye on her, could get herself into a lot trouble.” He pushed me forward even more until I was inside the house.

I had a rather dangerous look on my face when I turned around. Lauren picked up on my sudden change and placed an arm around my shoulders, silently telling me not to do anything stupid.

“Thanks for bringing her back sir. We were starting to get a little worried.”

“No problem ma’am. You have a good night.” He gave a small smile then turned and left.

Lauren closed the door behind him and steered me to the living room. I sat down in one of the chairs and crossed my arms over my chest, and crossed one leg over the other. I was not about to be put off, thankfully earlier that day I had given my cell number to the woman at the station. I told her to call me if something came up. And even though the guys think I don’t know what I’m dealing with, they underestimated me and how I deal with strange things. I knew exactly what I was dealing with, it was some deranged serial killer who had a thing for human organs.

With the sour atmosphere that was being emanated from me, nobody asked if I was okay. It was quite obvious, they knew to give me space until I finally cooled off. We went about our normal day, except no one talked this time. I went to bed later that night feeling confident that I would be getting a phone call sometime the next morning, and I was ready for it.

******

It was really early the next morning when I heard my phone start ringing. I felt for my phone the first couple of rings until my hand landed on it. I slid the screen as I pulled it close to my ear. I didn’t recognize the number but I answered anyway.

“Tyler Parker, teenage private investigator. What can I do for you?”

“Tyler, this is sheriff Jody Mills. Can you come to the station, I think I have something that could interest you.”

“Sure, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I then hung up and started to get ready.

Once I was ready to go, I decided that instead of bothering anyone in my family for a ride I would walk down to the station. If I kept track of time, I believe it took about twenty minutes to get to the station. The woman who I believed to be Jody met me at the front door. She put her hand out and had a friendly smile when I was close enough.

“Tyler, glad you could come down.”

I returned her smile and took her hand. “So what is it that you had that might interest me?”

She released my hand and sighed a little bit. “There’s been another attack, think you could make heads or tails of it?”

“Probably, I already have a good idea what kind of person could be doing this.”

“Great, before you go though I have some friends I’d like you to meet.”

I gave her a curious look but followed her.

We rounded a corner and I couldn’t believe it, the “friends” she had were the Winchesters.

“What are they doing here?” My voice sounded a little high pitched when I asked that. I was a little frustrated with having to see them again, the feeling was about the same.

“What is she doing here?” Dean’s tone sounded a little demanding. “We’re dealing with something more than what she thinks. We already told you what it was.”

“Oh?” I challenged. “And just what are you dealing with?”

Jody placed a hand on my shoulder, and tried to warn. “Tyler.”

“No, I want to know.”

Jody sighed a little, then looked to them and nodded.

“We’re dealing with a werewolf.” Sam said. “We’re close to finding it, I guess Jody thought you could help us track it.”

I raised a questioning eyebrow. “A werewolf? Seriously?” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. I took a deep breath and recollected myself. “There’s no such thing. They don’t exist, you put me in a good mood. I’ll tell you what, because I’m in such a great mood now I’ll take a day off from this.” I turned and began to walk off. “I think I’ll see an old friend.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and shot a quick text. Then slipped it back in and continued on my way.

******

This friend that I was seeing was named Jake, and he was a pretty good friend. I’ve known him since we were pretty young, though communications were cut off when I moved and trained to be an investigator. So I wasn’t too surprised when I got a text back from him saying he would agree to hang out.

I met him at a small diner, Jake was slightly taller than me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he dressed just like everyone else in South Dakota. His focus was on his phone screen when I got close, he didn’t know I was there until I poked him in the arm. When he looked up, he smiled then put his phone into his pocket. We went into the diner and started to talk. I told him that I was just visiting family for two weeks and about a case I was working on. He was understanding about it, and wished me the best of luck with it. After that we just started catching up on missed years until the day started to slip away.

“Looks like the suns going down. We should probably go.”

“Yeah, you’re cousins are probably wondering where you are too.”

I waved off his concern. “Nah, I left them a note saying I would be gone all day.” I shifted, a little uneasy. “You know Jake, since there’s a crazy killer out there. I don’t think it’s safe walking on your own.”

“I’ll be fine, it seems you’re worrying too much Tyler.”

“Am not.” I muttered. “It’s just, it’s been years since we saw each other. What if.” I didn’t want to finish my sentence, my gaze dropped to the table top.

“Tyler.” His tone was gentle. “I’ll be okay, if I need you I’ll call you okay?”

I give a quick nod in response then brought my head up and gave a weak smile.

When we walked out the door, we went our separate ways. I made him promise to call or text me when he got home and he said he would. I’m regretting on not insisting that I went with him, I believe that it was fifteen or twenty minutes later when my phone started ringing.

“This is Tyler.” I didn’t hear anything on the other end, except for low growling in the background. “Hello?”

“Hey Tyler, how soon can get here?”

I didn’t like the tone in Jake’s voice, I swallowed hard against a small knot then said. “Hide, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

I hung up, turned, and took off in the other direction. I knew exactly where he was, he didn’t live far from the diner just five minutes away. I was farther away and I knew it would take time. If only I was faster, if only.

When I got to his house, I threw the door open. The sight was a disaster, things were thrown about the place, some furniture was knocked over, and I could see a trace color of red. It was in a small trail, so needing to know where it went I followed it. The trail led upstairs into someone’s room, the door was opened just a crack. I placed my hand on it, and before opening it I said.

“Jake?” Nothing, I tried again. “Jake, are you in there?” This time I pushed the door open. I followed the trail until I reached a puddle, I stopped short and my heart dropped. My first reaction was the typical stereo type for girls when they see a gruesome scene, I screamed at the top of my lungs. There in that puddle was Jake, chest ripped opened, heart missing.


End file.
